


hey cupid (make me fall)

by starsurge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park week, Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, broship!chamhwi, but nothing bad happens, park woojin is a mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Park Woojin's 101 on how to score a date on Valentine's Day: Fall for your person of desire. Quite literally.





	hey cupid (make me fall)

“You’re way too cheery for an 8am class. What happened?” Woojin almost grunts out and looks at Daehwi through bleary eyes, still too tired to function properly despite the huge cup of coffee he had downed earlier.  
  


Sometimes, he really wishes he could go back in time and neck himself before he signed up for Professor Song’s lecture on a Thursday morning.  
  


“Duh, isn’t it obvious why?” Daehwi deadpans only to roll his eyes in annoyance the next moment after taking as much as just a glance of his friend’s confused expression. “It’s Valentine’s Day, but I suppose your sad single ass wouldn’t know that.”  
  


That at least manages to wake Woojin up from his half-conscious state, because as much as he honestly couldn’t care less about some commercialized day that is supposed to celebrate love through the reigns of capitalism, he also doesn’t appreciate being called out for his lack of a dating life by his lifelong friend.  
  


Yeah, sure, it shouldn’t be a big deal, considering that Woojin does in fact do nothing about changing this very fact. Between keeping his GPA high enough to not fail at least, his part-time job on the weekend and leading a dance club, there simply is no place in his schedule for making new social contacts, let alone maintaining a relationship!  
  


His friends (read: Daehwi) say that he’s just too awkward to save his life. Woojin would like to defend himself from that blatant slander– he’s a dancer, a person who is used to being on stage, and has more than enough charms and confidence, thank you very much.  
  


“If someone’s interested in me, they would tell me whether it’s apparently some big meaningful love day or not.” Woojin eventually replies just as Mr. Song walks into the classroom and greets them _way_ too enthusiastically.  
  


For a moment, Woojin wonders if even his Professor that is going into his 50s and only ever wears striped polos, has more game than he does.  
  


He shoves that thought very quickly out of his mind because he really does not need that kind of negativity in his life. Yet life never gives one what they truly want, huh?  
  


“No one would dare to ask you out because you look constipated 24/7.” Okay, so maybe Daehwi does have a point with Woojin’s resting bitch face, but– “And in the rare cases that you don’t intimidate someone, you make a fool out of yourself. Go figure.”  
  


Woojin wants to argue back, _defend_ his honor, but Daehwi has already started to jot down notes and Mr. Song is droning on about today’s topic relentlessly.  
  


It doesn’t stop Woojin from secretly wishing that Daehwi chokes on all the damn chocolate he probably has received already from admirers.  
  


( _"You love me too much to seriously wish death upon me. If anything was to happen to me, you’d be the first one to bring me to the hospital and never leave my side until I’m better.”_ Some voice that sounds eerily like Daehwi’s goes on in Woojin’s mind and you know what? It’s nothing but the plain truth.)

 

➳

 

Woojin wonders if Daehwi possesses some kind of magic that turns his words to reality or if he really is just one goddamn idiot.  
  


(“It’s the latter, you’re just too proud to admit it.” Daehwi announces smugly on the phone later and Woojin is simply too tired to fight back.  
  


He’ll have to live with his best friend’s sharp tongue after all.)  
  


Either way, his sheer idiocy scores him a date with the most popular sophomore on campus.  
  


It goes a little bit like this:  
  


Late to his next class after being held up by Mr. Song, Woojin rushes through the corridors to the other side of the building.  
  


As it turned out, Woojin did exceptionally well on his latest assignment, and his Professor wanted to go over a few points that especially sprung to his eyes. Which, well, took longer than the both of them had expected.  
  


Just one case of stairs separating Woojin from the lecture hall and he’s blindly skipping down on them–  
  


only to miss out on the last step and fall not so gracefully on his face.  
  


To be fair, Woojin has quick enough reflexes to support himself on his elbows to reduce his injuries, but the point stands.  
  


He falls face-fucking-front on the cold and dirty marble tiles of the university building. _Fucking peachy_.  
  


“Uhm. You okay?”  
  


And as if it couldn’t be any more humiliating for him, there obviously _has to be_ someone witnessing Woojin’s quite literal downfall.  
  


The universe might as well hate Woojin for some unknown reason to him. Maybe he should stop picking up fights with Astro accounts on twitter about their pseudo-science. (Albeit he likes seeing locals hyping up Scorpios. 10/10, does stroke his ego just a tiny bit.)  
  


“Yeah. Totally. I just like kissing the ground, you know? Brings some action into my life.”  
  


It comes out as a barely coherent grumble, especially considering that Woojin still has his head bowed to the floor. He’s staring off into nothingness– wondering when the void will consume him and put him out of his misery.  
  


At the sudden chuckle that sounds disbelieving and coming from the guy, Woojin’s head snaps up and he narrows down his eyes at the other person. Just that is enough to shut the other boy up, who, as it turns out, is none other than Park Jihoon.  
  


Sure, Woojin might not be one to care enough about gossip, and is averse to social interactions, but it’s not exactly easy to completely tune out the whispers about _the_ most popular sophomore at campus. Jihoon is, exaggeratedly said, the prince of this year for his ethereal looks.  
  


Even Daehwi has his moments where he swoons over Jihoon and that is enough to prove Jihoon’s reputation as everyone’s dream crush.  
  


“Well, would you look at this.” Another voice speaks up and Woojin peers to Jihoon’s side to recognize Donghan, who has a sly smile fitting on his lips. “That’s the best confession from today. Someone _literally_ fell for you, Hoonie.”  
  


Woojin cannot believe his own ears at what he’s hearing and makes a mental note to kick Donghan’s ass during the next dance competition -- both figuratively and literally. It’s already embarrassing enough that he tripped down the stairs but that his misfortune gets linked with Jihoon and this whole stupid Valentine’s Day thing? No fucking thanks.  
  


Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he hates Jihoon, quite the opposite. As unbelieving as it sounds, Woojin does have eyes, too, _and_ taste, and Jihoon might possibly be the most beautiful human being he has ever laid his very own two eyes on.  
  


That doesn’t change the fact, however, that Woojin is hit by a wave of shame and pettiness and just wants to be swallowed up by the cold, harsh ground preferably forever.  
  


Instead, Jihoon finally helps Woojin up and pats his hands all over his body afterwards to one: get rid off the dirt and dust on Woojin’s clothes and two: check for any ugly injuries. The concern that is deeply etched in Jihoon’s expression has Woojin’s cheeks dusted in a mute red, although that could also be just a tiny little bit because of how _close_ they’re standing to each other.  
  


“You know, Jihoonie, you should take out our Woojinie here on a consolation date.” Someone else that Woojin instantly recognizes as Daniel says and holy fuck, how much is – or was – Woojin out of it to not notice yet another person around?  
  


And what exactly is going on suddenly that he’s getting roped into a date just because he fell flat on his face?!  
  


“Erm, it’s not Jihoon’s fau-” _that I’m as clumsy as a brick_ , Woojin wants to retort, but Donghan beats him to it with a cheeky grin that is oozing smugness. “Yeah, Hoonie. I mean, you can’t just reject Woojin’s heart if he’s already so stupidly brave and honorous, right?”  
  


Jihoon looks torn -- while he’s resembling a ripe tomato with how much he’s blushing, his expression also carries a certain amount of deadliness. It sends shivers down Woojin’s spine from just seeing Jihoon’s piercing stare, but his friends seem to be pretty immune to it by now.  
  


“Fine. Do you want to go out for coffee, Woojin?” All the attention is directed on him now and hey, at least Jihoon looks less angry and more concerned instead, so that’s a good sign for Woojin, right?  
  


And that is how Park Woojin finds himself skipping the very class that had him flying down the stairs and onto his face just to get treated on a cup of coffee by the campus’s sweetheart Park Jihoon.  
  


Has he already mentioned that _Park Jihoon_ asked him out on some weird kind of date? On Valentine’s Day?  
  


The universe must surely have some strange obsession with Woojin.  
  


Not that he would complain though for free food. (With a cute or possibly _the_ cutest boy.)

 

➳

 

It’s dead awkward.  
  


No, scratch that, the atmosphere at the coffee shop is worse than after accidentally calling your teacher ‘mom’. (It was a male teacher as well, if anyone wants to know about Woojin’s dark middle school past.)  
  


“Uh. Thanks for the treat.” Woojin eventually says, his voice high-pitched and timid. He mentally curses himself for his anxious shyness that only ever comes out around new people.  
  


As if he hasn’t made enough of a fool out of himself today already. Jihoon is so going to write him off as the clown that apparently has no eyes in his skull and probably ruined his whole day. Great. That’s exactly the kind of impression that Woojin wants to leave on Park Jihoon out of all people.  
  


“‘s fine. I don’t have classes until later anyway.” Jihoon mumbles out while stirring his cup of hot chocolate and maybe, just maybe, Woojin dies a little bit inside when he receives a warm, gentle smile from the other boy.  
  


Albeit that only activates another level of awkwardness. “No, really. You didn’t have to do this! I mean, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m just too incompetent to function like any other normal person, you know? Nothing new, and nothing that’s on you.”  
  


Woojin rambles on and on without a pause to breathe while purposely trying to avoid Jihoon’s gaze that is sparkling with faint mirth. God, sometimes Woojin just wishes that a divine power would strike a lightning down on him to make him shut up and save himself from further humiliation.  
  


Although, it seems that Jihoon is highly amused by the situation and that should mean that Woojin is doing at the very least _something_ right if he can put a smile on Jihoon’s lips with his idiotic antics, right? _Right_?  
  


“I know. It’s cute, though.” For a moment, Woojin thinks he has misheard, because holy shit, did he (more like, his clumsiness) get called cute? From Jihoon? Normally, he has to endure being called an idiot (courtesy of Lee Daehwi).  
  


Seemingly, his disbelief is written so obviously on his face, that Jihoon shows something akin to bashfulness in return. If that’s what Woojin can gather from Jihoon’s rosy cheeks. “I mean– I heard from Daniel hyung! I couldn’t believe that the guy on stage who does hip thrusts with sex eyes is actually a big klutz off stage.”  
  


Okay, what the fuck.  
  


In which timeline does Woojin live in to lowkey hear from Jihoon himself that he has some kind of interest in someone as socially awkward as Woojin himself? “What.” is all that he can dumbly say while probably resembling a gaping fish.  
  


“Yeah, ha ha.” Jihoon’s laughter sounds as fake as Yerim’s nails that Woojin has to pay for every damn month. “What I want to say is… uh… don’t worry. You’re fine. I want to be here with you.”  
  


At this point, Woojin firmly believes that he must be trippin’. Maybe he suffers from concussion with late symptoms.  
  


So what he unintelligently says again is a meek “sorry.”  
  


Which is received with an exasperated sigh from Jihoon. Although in the very next moment, his face brightens up with a mischievous smile– as if he has been struck with a glorious idea.  
  


“If you’re really sorry, then prove it.” Jihoon states with a grin that seems to be confident, but Woojin can see how he’s fidgeting with his fingers under his sweater paws. “How?”  
  


What’s next to come very obviously comes as a shock to both of them.  
  


“Take me out on a real date.”  
  


As much as Woojin is content with staying to himself, and as much as he has his… _moments_ , he does have one working brain cell left. One working brain cell that is screaming at him to grab the chance and go with the flow of life.  
  


Cupid has been working hard all day for Woojin to seemingly prove him that Valentine’s Day is more than just a day to be exploited by the big concerns.  
  


“How does Saturday evening sound to you? I wanna go to the arcade near the campus again.”  
  


Jihoon lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and lets his lips tug up into a pleased smile.  
  


“It’s a date then.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sagglxy) ♡


End file.
